A Similarity Deduction
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: The Avengers gang decide to do a marathon of BBC Sherlock, and the results turn really interesting. What happens when Steve and Tony start talking about the connection b/w John and Sherlock and Natasha snaps on them for it for reasons? Fangirl!Bruce. Bitch!Nat. I must emphasize, incredibly SLASH Steve/Stony (Stony). And minor hints of role-play. Enjoy!


"Come on, you've got to admit, that show was good." Tony said, scoffing at his fellow Avengers.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "But, did we have to watch the whole marathon?"

Tony huffed. "It was only six hours."

"And I quite liked that one character," Loki said, taking a break from explaining the entirety of the show to Thor, in order to give his input. "The villain, Moriarty, was very intriguing."

"Ofcoursehe'dlikethevillian." Clint said in one quick huff of breath. He was still clearly not okay with the fact that Thor had invited Loki to their night. Especially after the crap issues that he still had with Loki and inevitably is making no effort to sort out.

"I liked it." Steve pitched in calmly, hoping that the conversation could refrain from turning into a fight.

Tony turned to Steve, a look of surprise on his face. "You did?"

"The cases were intriguing. And I liked the friendship between John and Sherlock. The loyalty there is astounding, and I'm sure Sherlock will come back for John soon. I'm guessing that Sherlock has only left to make sure the network that could hurt John had been completely disengaged. Then, we'll see him back next season," Steve said, smiling as he evaluated the intrigued look on Tony's face.

"If there ever is a third season," Bruce said, still annoyed by the fact that the show had been on hiatus for a long time, and the hiatus was to be continued.

Tony smiled. "They'll make another season soon enough, then we can marathon it again. And, Steve, the relationship between John and Sherlock is great. It would be better if they just got past their nerves and admitted that they want to jump each other's bones."

Steve laughed. "It was pretty obvious. They obviously love each other, and there are hints of them being attracted to each other all over the place."

"Oh for fuck sakes," Natasha blurted out, quite tired of hearing the back and forth with Steve and Tony. It was pissing her off. She knew that the main reason the relationship between John and Sherlock fascinated them.

"What's up Adler?" Clint said, not quite thinking through his words.

Natasha huffed. "Everybody, get out. Right now. I need to talk to Steve and Tony here for a minute."

Steve looked confused. "Why can't you just say what you want to say in front of everyone?"

"Fine." Natasha said. "You want to know what my problem is? You two are ridiculous. You can talk all day about how John and Sherlock's relationship is, and how interesting the loyalty is, and the sexual tension between the two of them. But don't you get it? You two are the exact same way! There's the utterly loyal friendship. There's the way that we can't separate the two of you, like, ever. It is how all the little things signal that you want each other…but neither of you will make the first move. I'm going to leave, and everybody's going to leave, and you two will stay and talk. Think about that, okay?"

"Tasha-" Clint tried to attempt to begin.

"I said everybody OUT!" Natasha said, shoving everyone out the door but Steve and Tony.

Steve didn't know what to say. His face was still beet red from when Natasha had barely begun her spiel about the tension between Tony and himself. It's not as if he hadn't ever thought of Tony in that way. He'd only thought that it wasn't mutual, and their friendship was better than anything more than that could be.

Tony was the first to speak. "You do kind of remind me of John."

Steve laughed gently. "That's actually funny, because you definitely remind me of Sherlock."

"Is it because I am a genius and I'm stubborn and pretty in a very unexplainable way?" Tony said with a smirk, relaxing more into his seat beside Steve.

"Well, those things. And the fact that he's so closed up to emotion and opening up to people, even when it comes to John. Sometimes, even especially with John. It's not like John doesn't keep to himself about some things, but it's clear that Sherlock is the one that holds back the most." Steve breathed slowly.

Tony watched Steve carefully. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to hold back things from you. It's hard for me to let anyone in at all."

"Sometimes I just wish it was easier." Steve said, closing his eyes tightly.

Tony put a hand to Steve's face, waiting for Steve to slowly open his eyes back up. "Maybe I can just answer some questions," Tony said carefully, "I can try to, anyways. I will tell you if there are questions I can't answer."

"Since the big fight, you've been quieter. You've been more distant. You didn't speak at all while you were in the hospital, even though I was there with you the entire time." Steve breathed slowly, trying to think of how to ask Tony this. "When you came back, you never really left the lab for weeks. No one was authorized to go down there. I'm worried about you. Pepper's left to go marry that driver of yours and live a normal life… and you've been cooped up in the tower for months. I'm usually the only other person here, and you barely ever come out of hiding. I need to know…are you okay?"

Tony took a deep breath, took his hand from Steve's face, and started fiddling with his hands before he started to speak. "I haven't slept since the battle. Every time I try to, I have nightmares."

"Are they nightmares about the battle itself?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Many of them are. Not all of them, but a lot. When I was flying with that bomb…I didn't think I was coming back down. And, I tried to call Pepper. She didn't pick up, and she stayed away after the whole battle was done." Tony winced. "I remember the fear, and I remember why I did it. I just felt so alone. It felt like I was saving a world that couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye. The fear didn't stop when I woke up. I haven't been able to keep my eyes closed, since then."

Steve reached out and took Tony into his arms. Tony slowly slipped into Steve's lap, and he leaned in to hide his face in Steve's shoulder. Steve just felt Tony shake and cry in his arms, and they sat that way for a while.

Steve gently spoke up as Tony started to calm down. "You said those aren't the only nightmares."

"After the battle, I didn't tell anyone this, I've been sent some threats. There are a lot of people that hate me now, and I don't really understand why. There are a lot of people that want me hurt. There are about a hundred more that want me dead," Tony said shakily.

Steve tried to sound calm as he asked his next question: "Why didn't you talk to me about this? This is a big deal…Tony, we will call back the team in the morning and we will all figure out a way to protect you from these people that are threatening your life. You have to know you aren't alone anymore."

Tony took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you, because, I was worried if I involved anyone else they could get hurt too. I couldn't risk that for our whole team. I…I couldn't risk that with you."

"We're not going to worry about me right now you're the one who's in danger. I don't care if I am too, there is no immediate threat to me and I will not let you lose your life trying to protect me," Steve said softly.

Tony smiled gently, knowing that Steve wouldn't let him argue his case further yet. "Why did you say until morning?"

"You are going to come upstairs with me, and get some rest." Steve said softly.

Tony sighed. "I told you I can't sleep."

"I can't sleep either. I haven't been able to since I was unfrozen." Steve said carefully. "But that doesn't mean we can't try to sleep. Maybe together it would be easier, we could help each other get through the night…"

"Are you asking for me to come to bed with you, Steve?" Tony asked in a confused tone.

Steve nodded. Tony started to slowly get off of Steve's lap and off the couch, and Steve followed suit. Tony held out his hand to Steve, and Steve smiled softly as he took Tony's hand a led him upstairs to his own room.

When they got to his room, they were completely quiet as they went in and closed the door behind them.

Tony smiled. "I've never really been up in this room since you took it over."

Steve laughed nervously. "I'm sorry it's probably nothing like your fancy bedroom must be like. The simplicity just reminds me of…well, you know."

"I like it." Tony said, laughing at the shock on Steve's face. "It at the very least looks comfortable and homey."

"It is," Steve said, moving forward and flopping down onto his bed. He looked over at Tony, signaling for him to come too.

Tony smiled, and too jumped onto the bed. "It's pretty comfortable. It's a shame you get no use out of this thing."

"That's not quite true," Steve said gently, gesturing over to the books on his shelves, most of which looked like they had been read.

"It's just not what people usually use a comfortable bed like this for, is all." Tony said, pulling up the covers so they could both slide under.

"I assume you are referring to sleeping?" Steve said, already knowing that Tony meant more than that.

Tony smirked. "In more than one context of the word, yes, I am referring to sleeping."

Steve laughed softly, moving closer to Tony as he had turned on his side facing away. He slowly wrapped his arms around Tony, and inched in so his whole body wrapped protectively around the shorter man.

Tony sighed, closing his eyes slowly. Steve watched carefully. It took a barely few minutes before Tony's eyes shot open, and he was looking a little wild-eyed. At least, to Tony, this had been the longest he'd been able to sustain with his eyes shut in months. It had been the closest he'd gotten to resting in months.

"Tony, it's okay, I don't expect you to be able to be better instantaneously. It's still going to be tough." Steve said gently, moving one hand up to run his fingers through Tony's hair. "What woke you up? What were you thinking of?"

"Those people hurting you…to try and hurt me." Tony winced. "I don't think you should be helping me, I don't want anyone trying to hurt you because you want to be nice and help."

Steve moved back a bit, and gently turned Tony to face him. Tony watched Steve carefully. "Tony, I am not doing this because I am trying to just be nice. I am not doing this to be heroic. I am here for you because I can't imagine losing you, and call me selfish and idiotic all you want, but I can't risk it."

"Steve…"

"I'm sorry, but I've gotten too invested in you to let you be gone that easily. Just because some people have their stupid petty issues with you doesn't mean that I get to lose the last person left on this earth that I actually give a damn about."

"Steeeevveee…"

"I know that you want to protect me, but it's clearly you right now that needs protecting. I am not going to let you do anything for me. And, you know what? Natasha's right. That last episode we watched tonight felt eerie. I was scared that you could do something like that, and then I would be alone. You can't go anywhere, okay? I need you and I don't have anything else or anybody else."

"Steve," Tony whispered, putting his hand up to Steve's face. This is the first time he'd ever seen Steve cry. He hadn't even noticed the tears that were slowly falling from his eyes as well.

His next actions were beyond him. He moved his hand back from the side of Steve's face and tangled it into Steve's short blonde hair. Both of them were surprised when their lips meet halfway. It was a simple kiss, nothing more. When they pull away, they both have smiles on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Tony practically whispers.

Steve smiles gently. "You're never going to be alone again."

Tony leans forward to place one more kiss onto Steve's lips before turning around again and snuggling into Steve's embrace. Without another word, both of them closed their eyes, trying to think to think of the best of things as they drifted off to sleep.

*Morning, or rather, early afternoon. At three o'clock in the afternoon they woke.*

Tony's eyes opened slowly, smiling as he realized that they had managed to actually sleep. He was incased in Steve's iron-like grip, but he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize it. He felt comfortable, shifting just a bit so that he could see Steve's face.

Well, as it turns out, Steve is about the lightest of sleepers. The simple movement startled him, and his eyes popped open. It took a few moments before he noted that things were alright, and Tony had a contented look on his face.

"Good morning," Tony said in a half-awake sort of voice.

Steve couldn't think of a better sound. "Good morning. I'm glad you managed to sleep through the night. What did you dream of?"

Tony smiled softly, laying his head on Steve's shoulder. "My mind was kind of empty. It was a relief to me, as I never have a quiet mind like that. How about you? What did you dream about?"

"Nothing," Steve stammered out quickly, internally cursing as he felt his cheeks flush to a bright red.

Tony laughed. "It's clearly not just nothing. But judging by the flush on your face, you feel embarrassed about it. Most likely because you've never had a dream like the one you had last night before. That, and, I'm guessing you're stammering on so nervously about it because I was a guest star in these dreams. And, honestly, I'm really curious as to the specifics."

Steve sighed. "I don't really know how to explain it, with words…"

Tony smirked. "Well then, maybe…just maybe, you could show me?"

Steve laughed softly, before nodding. "I guess…but if you're sure…because it was one of _those _dreams."

Tony laughed too, moving from Steve's shoulder to lay down beside him on the bed, facing up. "Alright, I'm waiting."

Steve cleared his throat. "Could you actually, um, stand up?"

Tony smirked. "Alright."

Tony got up off the bed, laughing softly as Steve followed. "What's so funny?"

"I feel like this is going to end up being kinky. Should I be worried?" Tony said, biting back more laughter.

"I…um…not really, I don't think. It's just the wall instead of the bed and…sorry, you realize I am new at this part, right?" Steve asked, fidgeting nervously as he stood in front of Tony.

"Yes, yes I do," Tony said, placing one gentle kiss on Steve's lips before pulling away. "And, I just wanted to show you that it isn't as hard as you thought to put those kinds of dreams into words. Now, come on, you've basically said it. Why don't you explain to me what you are doing while you are in the process of doing so?"

Steve laughed softly. "It sounds like something Sherlock and John would do."

"Do you have a kink for that too? Because I think that the whole wall-thing sounds like a Sherlock crime scene hook-up behind-the-scenes footage thing to me." Tony said, giggling. "It's okay… I can indulge that more later if you like. As long as you like me better as your Sherlock, alright Steve? Because I like him better as Sherlock, but I want you to want me more, okay? Let's try that."

"And the whole explaining-as-I-go thing?"

"Definitely. You are not getting off the hook for that." Tony said softly. He watched Steve carefully. "You sure you want to do this? I can take you out for some dates first, you know. Candles, movies, dinner. Although I can't promise I will be hungry, but you can eat."

"Now you are just teasing the obsession," Steve said swiftly.

Tony shrugged. "I can do as I please. Speaking of which, if you don't get over here soon, I'm just going to have to take care of myself," Tony said, reaching towards his underwear swiftly.

Steve smacked his hand away, eyes darkening in a way Tony was never sure he'd see…but was always sure he'd want to see. "No. Just give me a minute."

Tony smiled. "If you really don't want to do the explaining that's okay, I like spontaneous events as well."

Steve came forward and smashed his lips onto Tony's. He gave up being hesitant. He started kissing down from Tony's neck, down his chest, and finally yanked down Tony's undergarments and reached forward to take Tony's member past his lips.

Tony gasped, twining his hand in Steve's hair, silently begging him not to stop. Steve doesn't disappoint. He keeps sucking and licking round Tony's shaft until Tony is telling Steve he's about to – and Steve knows he doesn't want it to be over yet and slips away, climbing with kisses back up Tony's body until he reaches Tony's lips once more and they are kissing again.

Steve grabs Tony's hips hard, harder than he perhaps meant to and probably will leave bruises that he will extensively apologize for later, and starts walking Tony backwards until they hit a wall. Steve's lips leave Tony's, and Tony can see the darkness of Steve's eyes and smirks. "What do you want to do to me, Steve?"

"I want to," Steve hesitates for a moment, before finally letting caution running to the wind and speaking his mind. "I want you to strip me of all my clothes, and to take away all of yours, to start."

Tony nods, reaching forward and stripping off Steve's tight white t-shirt, followed by quickly pulling away at the soldier's pants as he feels his clothes too are being stripped away. Tony licks his lips, staring up at Steve lustfully as he asks: "Then what?"

Steve breathes deeply, speaking now as he performs the actions he speaks of. "I want to grab your hips, and slam you back against this wall, and hoist you up in my arms, and you to wrap your legs around me, and oh-" Steve stops for a moment, looking to Tony's face as his member grazes Tony's entrance. "Do I need to prepare-?" The worried blushing-virgin comes back to him, and he looks a bit panicked.

Tony shakes his head. "Oh, fuck, Steve, if you don't…okay, wait, um, just let me down for a second, okay?" Steve now definitely looks worried, thinking he's done something wrong. "Don't worry, okay?" He kisses Steve once on the lips gently, before walking back to the bathroom. He comes back out, a small tube in his hand. Steve smiles gently. "I wouldn't…I bet you didn't even know this was in there, and you're just…very large and I would have just said fuck-it, as you heard clearly by my tone, but I figured I'd rather this be a little bit easier-going for the both of us."

Tony took a minute after standing back against the wall to realize it. "You're going to need instruction, big guy? Okay, you know, I should've expected that. Okay, hun, just give me your hand."

Steve obliged, and Tony opened up the tube and smeared some lube over three of Steve's fingers, before guiding them back to his entrance. He moaned loudly as Steve finally seemed to be getting the picture himself. "That's it, one at a time. Okay, now while you do that I'm just going to, well, I'm going to take your member and stroke you with this until you're ready. And I'm ready, which actually, fuck Steve that's, OKAY that's enough foreplay for one time. Back to your plan," Tony said, tossing the bottle to the side, eyeing Steve's cock very lustfully. "Okay, now, where were you?"

Steve choked back a moan, clearing his throat nervously as he began to speak again. Again speaking as he did the actions. "I was grabbing your hips, and slamming you back against this wall, and hoisting you up in my arms, and you need to wrap your legs around me so I can slowly start to-"

Steve's voice came to a halt, as with most of his rational thought, when Tony slammed his ass down on Steve's member. "Sorry, a bit impatient. You were saying?"

Something snapped in Steve, and in a way that Tony would never mind in the slightest, as he forgot all about rational thought and held onto Tony in an embrace that was surely bruising as he started to slam into Tony at a pace that shouldn't be possible for a mortal man –thanks to the lovely super-soldier serum, as Tony would ever be grateful for – and bit and kissed the billionaire's neck as he moved. It lasted longer than either had expected. All that was heard from either of them was moans, incoherent words of pleasure, and each other's names. Particularly when Tony screamed 'Steve' at his climax, and when Steve felt the clutch of Tony's muscles around him and Steve screamed Tony as he filled the brunette to the brim as he finished.

Tony was panting. "Fuck, Steve, are you sure that was your first time, because…oh my God."

"Really?" Steve said, an innocent smile coming back to his features.

"Fuck yes," Tony said, leaning forward to capture Steve's lips in a searing kiss.

When they pulled away, Steve was beaming. "I maybe should have asked this before, but Tony Stark, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tony laughed. "Of course I will, you…like you even had to ask. Of course, and not just because the sex was absolutely mind blowing, because it was. Not even really caring right now that we're still kinda in that position, because I'm in no rush to go anywhere. But that's not the main reason why. It's because Steve Rogers, you know I wouldn't say this if I didn't mean it, but I think I'm in love with you. And I think it's so wonderful that you are crazy enough to possibly love me back and I just, can't think of anything I'd rather be than your boyfriend and partner and maybe even one day husband."

Steve was smiling ear-to-ear. "I love you too, and maybe even one day might not be so far." Steve started pulling out of Tony slowly, and readied his arms around Tony to hoist him up in his arms very bridal-style and started carrying his new boyfriend to his bed. When he had them both laid under the covers together comfortably, he started to speak in a soft voice. "But we have some things to take care of first, very much pertaining to making sure you are safe. Which we need to probably go do about now…"

Tony groaned, pulling Steve closer and shaking his head. "Tomorrow, alright? We will make a meeting tomorrow and then that will be that. But I'll be damned if either of us are going anywhere today, you understand?"

Steve chuckled, nodding as he fell into a comfortable embrace with Tony, and into a second comfortable slumber.

*The next week, after many vigorous meetings and agents having been sent out and things being started on being taken care of, in the living room where all of the Avengers were hanging out."

Loki was sitting on Thor's lap, explaining to Thor again about how Dean and Castiel weren't really a couple but yes they did act like one very much. You see, Bruce had suggested the team get into _Supernatural _with him because he was very sure at least they wouldn't go on hiatus, and when they announced their month-long hiatus, Bruce locked himself away in his room to sulk and left the others to catch up on the marathon without them.

Natasha was bitching to Clint about the fact that none of the female characters on the show ever survived, and Clint was arguing back trying to say that it didn't matter because most of them were pretty bitch anyways. This argument went on for hours.

Tony was nowhere to be found at the present time, so Steve decided to throw on an old pull-over jumper and some jeans and try baking again.

Just as Steve was pulling out his batch of cookies, he laid eyes on Tony walking into the room. Clad in a purple button-down shirt, a suit, and a very distinctive scarf and overcoat. The other four looked over from the couch, groaned, and ran out of the room, knowing not to get in the way of this.

Steve placed the tray of cookies down, licking his lips. "God, Tony…"

Tony walked up to Steve, a great smile on his face as he approached, using a voice deeper than his own that came out as a dazzling impression. "I don't know of this Tony character you speak of, John. I'm Sherlock Holmes, as I have always been and will always be. I see you've decided to help with Mrs. Hudson's baking for the children's benefit that I don't really care enough to even retain the name of, but I think that's too boring and you should spend your time on something more…of importance."

Steve smiled, knowing to play along. "Like, what, Sherlock? Is it a crime to actually…um, Tony?"

Tony laughed softly, coming closer to Steve and laughing softly as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "It's okay Steve. I just figured you might like the outfit, and if you don't want to play with the chatting and such its fine, I just thought you might find it fun. And with all the hoopla you've been dealing with for me this week, I figured I could do this for you and maybe make it up to you."

Steve smiled softly, nodding. "I…um, don't know any Steve. But, um, Sherlock…wait, what are you doing?"

"An experiment," Tony said, keeping as serious of a face as he could as he leaned down to kiss Steve once sharply, quickly, before pulling away and scanning Steve's (okay, he had to remember they were playing, so John's) face for any sign of reaction – positive or negative.

Steve stared up at Tony, playing as completely startled. "I'm not gay."

"Irene was," Tony mumbled (in a very smooth, Sherlockian tone).

Steve growled, grabbing tightly onto Tony's hips and pressing Tony against a wall. He practically spat his next words. "Nothing happened with you and Irene."

"Regardless, she was enamored with me. And judging by the possessive grip you have on me, you were jealous at even the very idea of me having exploits with Irene," Tony said, perfectly smug as his smirk matched the character he was trying to play perfectly.

"Did…did not," Steve mumbled, now playing unsure on how to lie about this.

"Okay, let's try this again. What if I told you that the reason that Molly likes me so much is because she's a clingy ex-girlfriend? Or that the only reason that Lestrade can put up with me all of the time is because of how – how do I put this – extraordinary our occasional affairs are," Tony said, completely embracing both the original character and his own twist on it.

"Stop it," Steve said firmly, feeling the grip on Tony's hips grow too fantastically firm.

"And let's kick it off with a bang, shall we? What if I told you that Moriarty is an ex-boyfriend, and he was the first one to – well, how should I put this one – you know he was particularly unique, so let's just say he introduced me to the riding crop in very creative ways," Tony said, locking eyes with Steve, knowing that the character-to-character interaction was intense.

Steve smashed his lips onto Tony's, his hands yanking away at Tony's overcoat and then moving down to hit a deathly grip over his arse, earning a moan from the man beneath him, rutting generously against him and moving down to Tony's neck as he started to ask questions between nips. "Please - tell me- you were lying."

"Every word, please – John, don't stop." Tony said, moving his hands around and hoping to keep the blonde locked to him.

"Sherlock, I," Steve tried to pull himself away, but he couldn't bear even the idea, his hands wandering even more adventurously, everything was moving so quickly it was making his head spin. "I can't – but I, how far should I - ?"

"Don't. You. Dare. Stop. Until. You're. Done." Tony said in a masterfully low tone, starting to yank away at Steve's clothes.

"But, have you, ever?" Steve asked between kisses and flying articles of clothing.

Tony smiled up at Steve, particularly enjoying the idea he could at least pretend this part. "No, I want it to be you, please, now."

"Not just an experiment to you?" Steve asked.

Tony shakes his head. "No, your, this, everything. Experiment was just a ruse." Tony, with that said, flips them around, and starts kissing down Steve's now completely bare chest, until he reaches his destination.

Steve groans. "Tony-"

Tony smiles up at Steve, happy to know when it comes this far it could only be them two. They had to use their real names now, but the sentiment of at least trying to play was there. Tony sucked on Steve's member hard, quickly. He just wanted to make sure that Steve was going to be slick enough so neither of them would have to move away before they could- and with that he felt Steve shake a little too intensely, and knew he had to get up soon before this ended far too quickly.

He pulled off Steve's member and stood up, turning their positions just again. "You don't have to prepare me, please, just go for it."

Steve smiled deeply. He pushed Tony against the wall, hoisted him up, and dove right in. Tony moaned loudly, and Steve knew that it was okay to start moving. Fast. Steve was always just so entangled in what he was doing, moving with such ferocity, so beautiful – Tony couldn't help thinking this as they went on until both of them reached completion.

When they were done, they both slipped down to the floor, and Steve slipped out. They both giggled. Steve looked over to Tony. "Thanks for trying that, for me."

"I have to say, admit, hun that was fun for me as well. God, but that you had to use my name because you could only register that as me- I can't help but be flattered, darling." Tony said, now lying on Steve's chest.

Steve smiled softly. "It was neat to have it be, opposite. You being more inexperienced and pretending like I was the first…"

"I know, for me too," Tony said, kissing Steve once gently before lying back again.

Steve chuckled softly. "But maybe next time we should try a bed, yours?"

Tony shook his head. "Your bed, if we could. My bed's not…well, I'd rather we just stay in your room from now on."

"Okay, fine, then let's clean up and head back there now," Steve said softly. "I'm sure our friends would appreciate that."

On the way back to their room, after a very eventful dual-shower, Tony smirked. "You don't happen to be enjoying supernatural, do you?"

Steve looked confused for a moment. "Why would that be of importance?"

"No reason at all, just curious," Tony said, smiling softly.

Steve shrugged. "Mostly watch it for Castiel and Dean, waiting for that to turn into something."

Tony chuckled. "Me too, hun. Me too."

**Author's Note: Yes, the ending does proposition a possible sequel to be done much after this. But first off, the big question, what did you think? I had too much fun writing this. I know they role-played Sherlock/John they were really back-and-forth on the character front, but I liked it anyway and I hope it wasn't too horrible to you either! I hope it turned out alright, but I'd like to hear feedback from my lovely readers! And let me know if anyone has interest in a possible Supernatural-themed sequel! **

**All my love,**

**Auttzthoughtz :)**


End file.
